Angel Eyes
by dinosoprano
Summary: What happens when and after all those characters in Harry Potter die off? Now we know...
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I wrote this because she killed off all my favorite characters (they'll have a * next to their name) and because it sounded cool to write.

Prologue

Everyone has the same question: what happens after you die? The answer isn't simple. Some stay behind as an imprint of a departed soul, in other words, a ghost. Most choose to go on though.

But what does it mean to go on? Do you just go into non-existence? Do you "live" on? No one can answer this until they die. No one, until now. The dead wish to share what happens…they want to be recognized. They want you to know the truth.


	2. Romilda

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I wrote this because she killed off all my favorite characters (they'll have a * next to their name) and because it sounded cool to write. I did invent some of these characters.

Chapter 1: Romilda, 1966

Howling…everywhere. Panic gripped my heart as I ran through the woods. I called his name desperately, hoping I wasn't too late. He was my responsibility; I was supposed to be watching him until our parents returned home.

I held my wand tightly. My hands were sweaty with fear. He was barely six; I couldn't let him get hurt…or Merlin forbid, worse. My feet thundered under me through the undergrowth. Why had I let Thorfin distract me? Why had I left the front door open? I paused. I hadn't left the door open…Thorfin did. I cursed. Thorfin had set me up. I was never any love interest of his. It was all a set up…a trap…and I fell for it.

A scream. I froze terrified. Had they gotten him? Was he still alive, but mortally wounded? Or was he…? No, I couldn't think like that. My little brother was fine. He was screaming because he was scared. I would find him frightened, but unharmed. I was only scaring myself by thinking such thoughts.

I entered a clearing and nearly cried out. There were three werewolves were clawing and scratching at a hollow tree. Someone inside the hollow screamed. A little boy…

"Remus!" I shouted.

"Romilda, help!" Remus screamed. The werewolves weren't even fazed by our voices. They had their prey cornered, no matter that a very edible, unprotected sixteen year old girl stood behind them. Panicking, I picked up a stone and threw it with all my strength. It hit the middle one on the head. It yelped, then whipped around, finally noticing me. It bared it's teeth at me and growled.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, pointing my wand at it. A flash of red light later it crumpled to the ground. The other two stopped attacking the tree and turned around. Upon seeing their colleague…er…pack member on the ground, they growled and started toward me. I backed up.

"Remus, listen to me!" I shouted, desperate to protect him. "Run home, lock the door, and write to Mum and Dad! Don't leave the house again!"

"But what about you?" he asked.

I couldn't stop the tears. I knew he wouldn't see me again. I knew he was more important. I had my chance to live; now it was his turn. I couldn't tell him that though. He wouldn't understand; not yet.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me! I have a wand!" I shouted. "Now, on the count of three, go! One…two…three!"

I bolted in the opposite direction of Remus. Both werewolves took off after me. I was terrified. They were going to hurt me…I didn't know how to fight off a werewolf. Why hadn't I listened better in Defense Against the Dark Arts? Thorfin, that's why. He and Bellatrix Black kept me preoccupied in class. They would pay one day, Mum and Dad would find out and do something about them.

I tripped suddenly over a tree root and landed on the ground hard, knocking the air out of me. I heard the werewolves howl triumphantly. I tried to get up, but I couldn't breathe. I was dead; it was only a matter of moments before the werewolves were on me. A jaw clamped on my arm and another on my ankle. The werewolves began tugging and shaking me. I screamed and kicked one in the face. It let go of my foot and yelped in pain.

A blinding, splitting pain at my elbow made me forget the other werewolf entirely. I screamed in agony. It was pain I had never experienced before. My arm was on fire. All my senses focused on that one thing. I felt nothing but pain as if a thousand knives were stuck in my arm. I could hear the werewolves growling and tearing at something. I could smell blood…taste blood. Finally, I worked up the nerve to open my eyes and look at my arm. It wasn't there. My arm had been completely torn off at the elbow.

Gasping in pain, I looked away, willing myself not to be sick. I had to get away. I wasn't going to wait for them to kill me. So I was short one arm. Big deal…I tried to sit up. I hadn't realized that I used both hands to get up until now. I struggled into a sitting position. I looked at the werewolves. They were fighting over my disembodied arm. I closed my eyes. Gingerly, I used my left hand to feel my right arm. I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming. Using my left hand to drag me up a tree, I shakily. I felt for my wand and realized that it was snapped in two on the ground. Dad was going to be pissed.

Then it hit me. My arm was torn off by a werewolf. I wouldn't be able to go back to school. I would be a werewolf. Werewolves weren't allowed at Hogwarts. They couldn't hold a job; they couldn't live in civilized society. I would be an outcast, shunned from everything I knew. I was doomed to a life of poverty and uncleanliness. I nearly stumbled in horror. Werewolf…I would be a hairy monster once a month. I would be covered in fur.

I looked at my arm again. It was drenched in blood. I could feel it flowing out of me. I stumbled against the tree suddenly very weak. It was my arm. Every drop off blood that left me was weakening me…killing me. My parents wouldn't have to deal with a werewolf. My bleeding arm would kill me before that ever happened. Tears coursed down my cheeks as I slid back to the ground. I didn't want to die like this. The pain flared suddenly as if responding to my despair. My ankle was suddenly excruciatingly painful too. It was broken…I could feel the break all of a sudden. Adrenaline had allowed me to stand up those few minutes.

I decided if I was going to die, I had better things to think about. Remus had gotten away. He was safe. I had at least managed to do one thing right. I hoped Mother and Father would understand. I hoped that Remus would know that it wasn't his fault. I could never blame them. I just wish I could tell him to avenge me on Black and Rowle.

I could feel my strength ebbing away. My breathing was becoming labored. The pain was dulling. I could hardly feel anything anymore. My hearing was muffled, my eyes blurry. I whole body felt heavy. The forest was growing colder…or maybe I was. I couldn't tell anymore.

Cool grass tickled my face. I opened my eyes slowly. The dark forest and snarling werewolves were gone. Instead, I was surrounded by a white wood. I was lying in a white meadow with white flowers. I sat up and realized that I had two hands. I began to sob because I would never get to see my family again. I was dead and only I knew it.


	3. Todd

Chapter 2: Todd, 1973

I switched the sign around to say Closed. I undid my apron and hung it up behind the counter. The apothecary was silent…not that there was ever much noise during the day. Voldemort had seen to that. Him and his horrid Death Eaters. How had they gotten any power? They made everyone a nervous wreck. It was bad for business.

I sighed. Now, with hindsight, I realized that it was probably a good idea that Ted and I hadn't started our own apothecary. There was no way we'd be able to support ourselves and our wives. I didn't even know where Ted was. When Voldemort had taken control, he and Andromeda had practically vanished off the face of the Earth. He could be dead for all I knew. I hoped that wasn't true, but it was a possibility. It would explain the lack of communication.

The last I had heard from Ted was that he and Andromeda had eloped. They couldn't have a real wedding because he was a Muggle-born and she was a Black. Bellatrix, Andromeda's older sister was a Death Eater and she had marked them for death. I wished I could do something…but I was not a dueler. Ted had pointed that out every time I had ended up in the infirmary.

Shaking my head sorrowfully, I went into the back room. As much as I missed the Tonks's, there wasn't much I could do besides mope and moan to Cecelia about it. I clocked out on the schedule and grabbed my cloak and soda. I was very fond of those Muggle drinks. Checking the next time I was supposed to be in, I flung my cloak over my shoulders.

_Bring_. I froze. The front bell shouldn't be going off. The store was closed and I had locked the door. I rolled my eyes. I hadn't locked the door. Still, the sign clearly said _Closed_. I sighed and turned around. You would think that people would learn how to read. I was about to swing the door forward when a familiar voice stopped me. A voice I hadn't wanted to hear ever again.

"Maybe my dear brother-in-law will come out of hiding if his best friend makes the news. He will want to save the widow." It sneered. I back up faster than a rear heavy truck. Bellatrix was talking about me. She wanted to kill me in order to get Ted out of hiding. Somehow, I knew Ted wouldn't fall for it. He wasn't stupid. I had to get out of there.

"Well, where is he? The store's supposed to be closed. Did he leave already?" another familiar voice asked. Why oh why did they have to be together? This was a nightmare. I ran through the back room to the back door. Turning off the alarm with my wand, I snuck out back. If I could make it to the end of the alley, I could Apparate home and put this all behind me.

"What's taking so long? How much time does it take to kill one blood-traitor?" a grumbling voice at the end of the alley asked.

"Beats me, shouldn't take more than a matter of minutes if you ask me." Another male voice grunted. I rolled my eyes. They sure roamed around in packs. Keeping my wand at the ready, I advanced slowly.

"Bellatrix is probably playing with him. She never could just kill and go." Lucius grumbled.

"Yeah, she does let her temper get the better of her most of the time." Antonin grunted.

I crept closer, hoping that the snow would muffle my footsteps enough that they wouldn't hear me.

"I hear you're engaged Lucius." Antonin said casually.

"Yes, to Narcissa Black. Not my first choice, as she ran off with a Mudblood, but she doesn't argue and seems to worship me. Easily controlled really,"

I gripped my wand tighter. Ted was ten times the man Malfoy would ever be. I pointed my wand at him. He would go first for his dirty mouth.

"Stupefy," I whispered. A jet of red light hit Lucius square in the back. He crumpled. Antonin whipped around and shot a curse at me. I dodged easily and threw a curse his way. Suddenly, a smile split his face.

"Expelliarmus!" a voice behind me shouted. I was thrown off my feet and my wand flew into Thorfin Rowle's hand. He smiled wickedly. Bellatrix Black came up from behind him smiling like Christmas had come early.

"Trying to get away, are we Riley? I think not. Naughty, naughty," She pointed her wand at my chest. "Do you know what happens to naughty children? They are punished."

The others laughed. I crawled backward trying to get out of reach.

"I haven't done anything to you. I haven't hindered nor helped you. I am a neutral party; you have no right harassing me." I attempted to persuade. Bellatrix laughed evilly.

"On the contrary, we think you know where my sister and her Mudblood husband are."

"The Bahamas? Timbuktu? I don't know where they disappeared to after graduation. I haven't heard from them in years." I spat hoping they would let me go. A foolish hope, but one nonetheless.

"I fail to see the humor in your comments." Bellatrix said. Rowle grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me off the ground.

"Where is Tonks?" he growled.

"I told you, I don't know!" I shouted. The louder, the better, someone was bound to hear and come help me. Bellatrix walked over and slapped me.

"Quit lying you filthy half-blood and tell me where my ungrateful sister is." She hissed.

"If you would open your bloody ears you would know that _I don't know_!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The sky was dark. Nobody was bound to be out. Nobody stayed out after dark anymore for precisely this reason.

"Drop him Thorfin." Bellatrix commanded. Rowle simply let go and I tumbled to the cobblestones. Bellatrix pointed her wand at me. "Crucio!"

My body seized up. It began to shake uncontrollably. Pain coursed through every nerve. My body was on fire. I screamed in agony. I tumbled over onto my side, screaming. I squeezed my eyes shut, almost automatically. I couldn't control myself. It was as if someone had turned off the control panel.

The pain stopped. Someone came over and kicked me in the gut. I seized up and wrapped my arms around my torso. There was laughter.

"Going to tell us yet, Riley?" Malfoy asked derisively.

"I…can't…" I gasped.

"I think you won't." Bellatrix spat. "Since you won't tell us, we'll make him come out. Crucio!"

Again the pain filled every nerve. I shook uncontrollably. Agony was all I knew. This time the pain didn't stop. I could vaguely hear the Death Eaters cruel laughter. I couldn't breathe. My lungs were unable to move without pain shooting through my chest. My eyes began to water and my vision blurred. My voice was growing hoarse from screaming. I was going to die…

A beautiful face replaced the dark, blurred alley. Her creamy skin and rosy cheeks stood out like they never had before. Her wavy brown hair floated around her face, framing it and making her gorgeous smile radiant. Even though she smiled, her eyes betrayed her. They were filled with sorrow. She reached a delicate hand to touch my face, but she couldn't reach. Slowly, her lips turned the other way. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"Todd…" she whispered longingly. I could feel warm tears rolling down my face. Whether from pain or sorrow, I didn't know. Her pain was far greater than mine. I hoped I was crying for her. I wanted to let her know how much I loved her. How much I was going to miss her…

"Cecelia…"

"I love you, Todd…"Cecelia whispered. Her lips formed a kiss. Then she began to fade.

"No, don't go…I love you…please stay!" I begged fearfully. No amount of pleading would snag her back. She vanished, as did the nerve-deep pain. It was sweet relief to feel nothing but soft grass beneath me…

_Grass_? I opened my eyes (when had I shut them?) and gazed at my surroundings slightly dazed. Bright light prevented me from seeing where I was right away. After adjusting, I saw that I was no longer in the alley. I was in a white meadow covered in white flowers. A few feet away sat a girl. She looked vaguely familiar. She stood, wide-eyed, holding a bouquet of white daisies.

"Todd Riley?" she gasped. My jaw dropped. I hadn't seen her since I was a fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Romilda Lupin?"


	4. Regulus

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I wrote this because she killed off all my favorite characters (they'll have a * next to their name) and because it sounded cool to write. I did invent some of these characters.

Chapter 3: Regulus*, 1979

"You dare question me? I, who have gone further, down the path of immortality than any wizard?"

I flinched and I wasn't even the one being reprimanded. Delaruse shouldn't have said anything. It wasn't his place. I glanced to my right. My cousin, Bella, was smiling evilly. She felt whole-heartedly that he deserved this. I looked away. It made me feel sick to know that others took pleasure in seeing another human being suffer like this. I couldn't stand the gleeful expression on Bella's face. It made me question why I was here and I didn't want to think about that. I knew what I was fighting for.

I looked to my left. Severus Snape stood rigidly beside me. I was glad to know that he at least wasn't finding pleasure in this. He stared at the Dark Lord and his victim with glazed eyes. I felt slightly calmer. I knew he wouldn't find this amusing. It just wasn't in his personality. I had always wondered if he had joined because that was what was expected of him in our House or if he really did believe all this. I highly doubted it was the latter. It wasn't consistent with the fact that for the better part of his years at Hogwarts he had been best friends with a muggleborn.

"Crucio!"

I couldn't shut my eyes; it would be considered cowardice and I would end up on the receiving end of that curse next. I settled myself with staring at a brown spot on the floor. I couldn't block out the screaming though; I never could. It was a horrible, gut-wrenching scream. One that made the hairs stand up on the back of your neck, made you shiver involuntarily. But it was not only the scream this pureblood was making. It was the scream that Muggles, muggleborns, blood traitors, and half-bloods made. Pain, it was called, pure agony.

It was suddenly blatantly obvious why Sirius had fought tooth and nail to leave. He somehow saw what I hadn't: the torture, the humiliation, the ridiculous notion that we could purify a race that was never pure. So why hadn't I listened to my brother? Why had I ignored his pleas and warnings? I knew he cared about what happened to me, so why was I so stubborn? Was I the coward he always said I was?

"Now, get back in line and don't argue with me again, Delaruse." The Dark Lord said in a deadly quiet voice. Delaruse shakily got to his feet and stumbled back into the crowd. Not one person helped him; they didn't even show sympathy for fear of being next. The Dark Lord scanned over us.

"I am in need of an assistant. I have very important business that requires a house-elf. Which of you is willing to give me their elf for this all important task?"

"Regulus has a house-elf." Bellatrix offered before anybody else could speak. "As a younger member, he hasn't been able to do much; this could be his chance to prove himself, My Lord."

I froze. I couldn't believe her. Bellatrix was offering my _family's_ house-elf. It wasn't her place; certainly the Dark Lord knew that. I looked up to gauge his expression. It was very difficult because he didn't have eyebrows. I gulped as he looked me over.

"Dear, sweet, Bella, I don't believe it's your place to offer someone else's property to me, is it Regulus?" the Dark Lord asked me. I swallowed.

"No, Sir," I whispered. Bellatrix looked hurt. I took to looking at the Dark Lord's pale feet.

"You should be able to speak for yourself, shouldn't you?" the Dark Lord said.

"Yes, Sir," I said.

"So, will you give me your house-elf for the task?" he asked in his creepy low voice. I inhaled deeply.

"Sir, it is not my house-elf to give." I said. There was a collective murmur. I could feel my hands shaking so I clenched my fists.

"He's trying to back out." Lucius Malfoy said.

"What a coward." Antonin Dolohov muttered, laughing.

"Hush," the Dark Lord said. "That's enough. He is not trying to back out. He is telling the truth. His parents own the elf, not himself. He must get permission from them. Fortunately," he lifted my chin and forced me to look into his red eyes with slits for pupils. "Your parents are sympathetic toward my cause and would not mind giving me the elf. Go fetch him, Regulus." He let go of me. "The rest of you are dismissed. Oh, and Regulus, thank you for your honesty. The Dark Lord values honesty." With that, he left through a side door leaving his Death Eaters more than a little stunned.

Bellatrix grabbed my shirt collar and whipped me around to face her.

"Don't you ever pull another stunt like that again!" she hissed. I grabbed my cloak back.

"When will you learn that you can't control me? Have your own kids so you can boss them around!" I shouted. The other Death Eaters stared in silence. Bellatrix glared open-mouthed. Some of the other Death Eaters sniggered. No one dared speak to Bellatrix like this. I had the Dark Lord on my side though, so I knew she wouldn't do anything.

"Ungrateful brat, you've been around that horrid brother of yours for far too long." She spat leaving the room. The others followed quickly not wanting to linger. I pulled my cloak on tight and prepared to Floo home. I had to be sneaky, technically, I should still be at Hogwarts.

When I got to Grimmauld Place, it was eerily quiet. My parents must have been out, all the better. I walked around the kitchen table still listening. So, taking a deep breath, I called Kreacher. He appeared with a loud CRACK! His eyes bulged when he saw me.

"Master Regulus, shouldn't you be at school?" he asked.

"I'll go back when I'm done." I said. "Kreacher, the Dark Lord has asked me for his help. He needs to borrow you for some important task."

Kreacher's face lit up. "Anything to help Master Regulus!"

"I don't trust him Kreacher; I don't like the sound of what he's up to. When he has no more need of you, come back home. Don't tell my parents any of this, you never went to help him and you never saw me, understood?" I asked. Kreacher nodded. He was looking worried.

"Summer is almost here, then you can tell me what he wanted, okay?" I tried to reassure the house-elf.

"Yes, Master Regulus," Kreacher whispered.

"Good, now go, the Dark Lord isn't very patient." I said. Kreacher nodded again and Disapparated. I sighed. Now I had to wait another week before I found out what the Dark Lord was up to. I almost wished I hadn't.

When the summer holidays began, I knew that something was seriously wrong. Mother kept complaining that Kreacher was shirking his responsibilities. Father mentioned he didn't talk as much as before and that he seemed frightened. One night, my parents went to Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Druella's house for tea. I took the opportunity to find out what had happened to Kreacher.

I called him to my room. Kreacher looked very apprehensive. I tried to look reassuring, but I was afraid.

"Kreacher, I need you to tell me what happened when I sent you to the Dark Lord." I said kindly. Kreacher nodded.

"The Dark Lord took Kreacher to a cave next to the sea. Once in the cave, he took out a knife and cut Kreacher's arm."

"_What?_" I was furious. He had cut my house-elf, vandalized my property…my friend.

"He used Kreacher's blood to make a wall vanish to get to a bigger cave. A cave with a lake in it. He made a boat appear and it took Kreacher to an island in the middle of the lake. There was a basin on it filled with green potion. He made Kreacher drink it. Kreacher saw terrible things."

Kreacher was in tears. I was getting angrier by the minute. The Dark Lord certainly showed plenty of disregard toward life…unless it was himself. Selfish git…

"Go on, Kreacher, what did he do then?" I asked gently.

"The Dark Lord placed a locket in the basin and refilled it with green potion. Then he got back in the boat and sailed away laughing. He left Kreacher on the island."

I was sickened. He left Kreacher to die in that godforsaken cave. He would pay for his selfish acts…mark my words…

"Kreacher was thirsty, so he went to get a drink from the lake and a slimy white hand grabbed Kreacher and pulled him into the lake."

My stomach lurched. Inferi…

"Then Kreacher came home." He finished. I nodded. I was thinking hard. That locket seemed like it was very important to the Dark Lord, maybe even the key to his undoing…but what was the significance? Why was he protecting it?

"Kreacher, what did the locket look like?" I asked.

"It was silver and it bore a snake on it…a green snake." Kreacher answered promptly.

I gasped. That was Slytherin's crest, I would recognize it anywhere. The Dark Lord had said he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Why would he hide Slytherin's locket though? _You dare question me? I, who have gone further, down the path of immortality than any wizard?_

Then it hit me. I had read about them once in my father's library and it had sickened me so much I had slammed the book shut and threw it into the fire. The Dark Lord had made a Horcrux. It was the locket, that's why he was hiding it. The only problem remaining was how to destroy it. The book was gone so I couldn't consult it. Hogwarts wasn't bound to have books with magic that dark. Maybe Knockturn Alley…no, I had never set foot there and I pledged I wouldn't ever.

I thought about what I did know. Horcruxes were made by ripping your soul. One did this by murdering. The only way to fix it was to feel remorse, and it was supposed to be incredibly painful. The Dark Lord would never feel remorse. The soul once ripped, needs a home, an object to protect it. If the object is destroyed, then the piece of soul dies. So, I just had to make it impossible for the piece of soul to stay in the locket…destroy it beyond repair…but how?

It was maddening knowing that I knew what the Dark Lord was doing but I had no means to stop him. Then a thought struck me. Even if I got a hold of the Horcrux and managed to destroy it, the Dark Lord would find out. He could always tell when someone was lying to him. I would never be able to hide my betrayal from him.

I looked in the mirror on my dresser. I pressed my lips together determinedly. Someone else was going to have to destroy the Horcrux, someone who knew how. I just had to get it out of the cave. I was the only one who knew about the cave, but someone else was bound find out about the Horcrux. The Dark Lord didn't exactly keep quiet about it. How else would I, a sixteen year old boy, be able to figure it out?

I grabbed a couple pieces of parchment. I had to explain to my family what had happened to me. My parents would come home to an empty house. Sirius would be devastated, tough he wouldn't admit it. Annie needed to know I knew what I was doing. Bellatrix could believe what she wanted; I never cared what she thought before, and now was no different.

_Dearest Mother and Father,_

_Try not to be too upset with me. I hope you understand that I died to make the Wizarding World a better place. The Dark Lord is not who you think he is. He is nothing more than a selfish, glory seeking prat. He doesn't care about blood purity; it's his cover for something more sinister. Whether you believe me or not is up to you, but I do hope you make up with Sirius. He was right after all. I will miss you, but this must be done. _

_Love, Regulus_

Somehow I knew my parents wouldn't make up with Sirius. They would be disappointed with me and probably pretend that they had never had any children. Who knows, maybe they'll attempt to have the sons they had always wanted. I went to the next piece of parchment.

_Dear Andromeda, _

_I know I'm somewhat of a disappointment to you, but I want you to know, I believe you now. I never wanted to be a Death Eater. It's too late for me to back out now, but that hardly matters. I won't be around to feel his wrath when he finds out what I've done. Please forgive me for not believing you. I know now the Dark Lord and I don't share the same views. I will miss you…I do miss you and I sincerely hope that you miss me. I want you to know I looked up to you as much as Sirius did, I was just too much of a coward to let it show. I have always loved you and I hope you feel the same way._

_Love, Regulus_

That once was harder to write than I thought. Then, as an afterthought, I added: _P.S. Tell Cissy what happened and that getting mixed up with the Death Eaters is a bad idea. Tell her to stay safe and that I love her. _

Finally, I got to the one I sort of dreaded writing. Sirius was my brother though, and I felt he deserved to know what had happened. I couldn't let him know the whole truth, what if the owl was intercepted? I thought hard then began to write.

_Dear Sirius,_

_This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I never thought I'd say this, but I miss you and to make matters worse, you're never going to see me again. I believe you now Sirius and that puts my life at great risk. I can no longer be a Death Eater, it isn't right, but I can't just back out or they'll kill me. I want to convey to you how much I love you, how much I look up to you and wished I had listened to you. It's funny, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor, but I didn't think I was brave enough, and now I'm practically planning two deaths, mine and the Dark…Voldemort's. I wish I could explain, but it's much too dangerous. Don't think too bad of me, will you? You mean the world to me and all I ever wanted was for you to be proud of me. Maybe one day you'll find out what really happened and you will be. I'm going to miss you more than anyone. I love you. Good-bye, Padfoot._

_Love, your brother, Regulus_

When I finished I couldn't stop crying. Sirius may never know what happened to me, but at least he would know I love him. I took the letters to Sirius and Annie and tied them to Asphodel's leg. After she'd flown away, I went to my dresser and rummaged in the top drawer. Finally, I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a gold locket. It had the Black Family Crest on it. If Voldemort ever went back to check on his precious Horcrux, he would know who stole it. I grinned in grim satisfaction. Serves the git right.

I tore off a bit of parchment and scribbled a quick not onto it.

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know it I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. _

_R.A.B._

I don't know what possessed me to use my initials, but it seemed like a good idea. I folded the parchment and opened the locket. I stuck the parchment inside and picked up the locket. The whole time, Kreacher stood waiting patiently, curious to my sudden emotional changes and actions. I took a deep breath.

"Kreacher, you're not going to like what I'm going to say, but it must be done. I need you to take me to the cave…don't interrupt…once we get to the cave, I want you to switch this locket for the other one. Then get out of there and do everything you can to destroy the other locket, understand?" I asked.

Kreacher looked horrified. "What about Master Regulus?" he asked.

"Don't worry about, just do as I say. Now take me to the cave." I ordered. Kreacher gulped but did as he was told. He Apparated us to the outer chamber.

"This is where the wall needs a blood offering, Sir." Kreacher said in a shaky voice. I nodded. I searched the ground for a sharp rock. Once I found one I picked it up and cut my hand.

"Master!" Kreacher shouted, but ignored him, rubbing my cut hand on the wall. It vanished.

"Come on," I said grimly. Kreacher followed me reluctantly. It was hard staying on the bank. I had a feeling that if I touched the water I'd wake the Inferi. I shivered at the thought.

"Here Master," Kreacher whispered. He made a small boat appear. We climbed in carefully and the boat took off. Once on the island, I cautiously walked up to the basin. I saw the green potion glimmer innocently. I conjured a cup.

"Kreacher, you need to make sure I keep drinking, understood? The whole potion has to be gone, then switch the lockets and go home." I handed him the locket but he didn't take it. His eyes glistened with tears.

"Master, you cannot die! My Mistress will be so distressed! Kreacher cannot allow Master Regulus to throw his life away!"

"Kreacher, do as you're told and don't tell my parents what happened, understood?" I felt like I had said that too often lately. Kreacher nodded, tears poured done his old cheeks. I wanted to comfort him, but there was nothing I could say. I scooped up a cup of potion.

"Cheers," I said before downing it. It was disgusting. I thought nothing was going to happen, then, as I went to get another cup, something did. A memory I tried to repress because it hurt too much.

_"I hate you, I hate all of you and I'm not going to stay and let you run my life anymore!" Sirius shouted. _

_"That is no way to talk to your mother!" Dad shouted back. _

_"What mother? Mother's love their sons! They love them no matter what! I have no mother!" Sirius roared. _

I vaguely heard Kreacher say something and then tip more potion into my mouth.

_"Sirius Orion Black! If you walk out that door you will be disowned and blasted off the family tree!" Mother screamed. _

_"G o ahead! Merlin knows I've waited long enough for it to happen!" _

_"Sirius, you don't mean that…" I tried. He rounded on me. _

_"You know I mean it. You're Mummy's favorite so your charm may work on her but it won't work on me. I'm not staying and nothing you have to say will change my mind." Tears filled my eyes. I know, a fifteen year old boy crying, but it hurt. Sirius had never spoken to me like that before. _

_"Good riddance to all of you and I hope for all our sakes we never see each other again." Sirius grabbed his trunk and wrenched open the door. Our parents were too stunned to move but I wasn't going to give in that easily. I ran after him. _

_"Sirius!" I shouted. He whipped around. _

_"What?" he snapped. I gulped. _

_"Please don't leave. They didn't mean it…" _

_"Like hell they didn't." Sirius snarled. _

_"Sirius…" I whispered. He glared then flagged down the Knight Bus. _

_"Good-bye, Regulus," he said firmly before climbing aboard. Once the bus left, I whispered "But I need you…" _

"Master, you did it, you drank all the potion." Kreacher said. I opened my eyes, which had been closed in pain. Tears stained my face.

"Kreacher, did you switch the lockets?" I croaked. My throat was on fire. I had never felt this thirsty before.

"Yes Master Regulus," Kreacher said.

"Good, now go home and never mention this again. Destroy the locket." I sat up and grabbed the cup.

"Aguamenti," I whispered. Water appeared in the cup, but as I brought it to my lips, it vanished. I moaned. Of course, he wouldn't make this easy. He wanted whoever got here to die. Kreacher hadn't left yet.

"Kreacher, it's time to go." I said firmly.

"Master does not have to die." Kreacher croaked.

"Kreacher, go home." I practically yelled. Kreacher flinched. Tears shone in his eyes.

"Good-bye Master Regulus," he said and he Disapparated. Wiping away my tears, I crawled to the water. I took a handful of cold clear water. A cold, slimy, pale white hand shot out of the water and grabbed my hand. I shouted. Several hands joined the first and soon the Inferi had overpowered me. I was pulled into the freezing lake. It was murky black, but the white Inferi stood frighteningly bright. I tried to swim away but they pulled me further. The last thing I remembered in that cold, cold water was Sirius, my proud, headstrong brother and how much I would miss him…and only him.

I could suddenly breathe again. I was lying face down in what appeared to be white grass. I found this odd. Did grass grow at the bottom of a lake? I felt a set of strong arms pull me up into a sitting position. I blinked in the bright light. It was a man I had never seen before. He smiled kindly. There was a girl standing behind him. She was gorgeous. She was the prettiest girl I had ever seen.

"I'm Todd Riley and this is Romilda Lupin." The man said. I gaped.

"Did you just say _Lupin_?"

**A/N: That is probably the longest one. I love Regulus. I hope it was good. I certainly felt emotional while I wrote this. Please review!**


	5. In the Meadow

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the characters I made up though. Anyway, on to the story and review please! **

Chapter 4: In the Meadow

Romilda Lupin had gotten used to being dead. She found a large castle about thirty yards from the white meadow. The castle was made of white marble. All the furnishing was white as well. Even the food and water was white.

As the days became weeks, Romilda discovered many things. She was never hungry or thirsty, but she ate and drank to pass the time. She seemed to have enhanced taste buds; all that she consumed seemed sweeter than when she had been alive. She never gained weight either, so all the eating did nothing, it just got consumed. She never aged, she remained sixteen. No pimples, no wrinkles (though she wouldn't discover this until much, much later), no blemishes at all. She didn't need to breathe either, though the motion of her lungs was comforting, if unnecessary. She didn't need sleep, nor did she want to, for she would have nightmares that her brother hadn't gotten away, or that she had survived and been a monster, expelled from Hogwarts, abandoned by her family.

She was the only thing of color there. Her skin, which she had expected to look grey with death, was a healthy pink, as if blood still flowed through her veins. Her hair was still silky and never tangled or fell out. It was still the chocolate brown it had been in life. Her nails didn't grow (nor her hair) and clothes were clean and whole as if she had never torn them or rolled in dirt or her blood. Her robes were still emerald, her shirt still lavender, her skirt still black. Even her shoes were clean and green. The one thing that shocked her was her eyes. When she looked into a white mirror, she found her eyes were no longer blue, but brown. It was the only proof she really had of being bitten by a werewolf; she had no scars.

There was no day and no night. There was no way to distinguish the time. The days blended together into one long continuous day. Romilda would have given anything to see a star. She and Remus loved to go star gazing, now she couldn't even do it alone, wondering if Remus was looking at the same star. She never saw a sun or moon either, everything was just white. It was like being trapped on a blank sheet of paper.

As the weeks melted into months and years (too much time had passed not to be years), Romilda began to get frantic. People were dying left and right. Flashes of white light indicated when someone died. _There was a war_, Romilda thought _that has to be it_. People in these numbers didn't just die. She knew it was coming, her father was telling her mother of the danger. He was part of some group that was fighting the dark wizards. They had a long name so Romilda could never remember what they were called. Still, they instilled fear in her parents and now they had finally come out in the open…or so it appeared.

One day (or was it night?), Romilda grew bored and went out to the meadow to pick some daisies. She dearly missed green grass and yellow dandelions and the blue sky. Anything but white. She had picked some many flowers, daisies, tulips, sunflowers, pansies, but all were white. What happened to the color in this place? Had it ever had color?

Then it happened, something that would change her afterlife. A flash of white light lit up her meadow from behind her. Romilda stood abruptly and spun around. Terrified, that it might be Remus or one of her parents, Romilda looked at the person lying in the grass. She gasped. It wasn't a family member, but it was someone she knew. She hadn't seen the man since he had been a fourteen-year-old nuisance in Ravenclaw. He opened his eyes and gaped at her.

"Todd Riley?" Romilda asked.

"Romilda Lupin?" Todd blurted. Romilda dropped her flowers.

"You remember me?" she asked.

"Of course, you were the prefect who kept putting Ted and I in detention." Todd said with a small grin. "When you didn't come back after Easter Break, I thought you had dropped out or something because Black and Rowle were together once school started up again. Apparently, I was wrong."

"I was murdered." Romilda said bluntly. "Thorfin set me up. I think he wanted to kill my brother, but he got away. I saved him…at least, I hope I did."

"He's safe." Todd assured her. Romilda looked at him tearfully.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, he should be in the middle of his third year at Hogwarts."

"It's been seven years since I died?" Romilda asked after a quiet pause. Todd nodded.

"He's a handsome boy. I met him the year I graduated. He's really smart. I wouldn't be surprised if he's the best in his year." Todd said smiling at Romilda's watery grin.

"I'm glad he's okay. I was so afraid the werewolves would get him."

"Werewolves? Is that what killed you?" Todd asked. Romilda nodded.

"I think one of them was Greyback, he had a run in with my father and he didn't come out happy."

Todd frowned. "Seems reasonable, after, Thorfin is a Death Eater. So they have the same boss. That would explain why he helped set you up."

"Death Eater, what is that?" Romilda asked.

"They were once called the Knights of Walpurgis." Todd explained. Romilda nodded in recognition.

"So, they changed their name when they came out in the open?" Romilda asked.

"Yeah, I mean, they've been around since the late fifties, but it wasn't until they got a real leader that they revealed themselves. He's some nutter who calls himself Lord Voldemort. He's a real wack job, doesn't even look human." Todd said.

"How lovely," Romilda said in distaste.

"That's not even the worst part. They are attempting to "purge the wizarding world of all things unnatural." Load of tosh." Todd spat.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means they're killing Muggles and Muggleborns and anyone who protects them."

"That's awful!" Romilda exclaimed thinking about her mother. She was a Muggle after all.

"Yeah, tell me about it. That's why I was killed." Todd said sourly. Romilda gaped.

"But you're a pureblood! Why would they want to kill you?" she asked.

"Because, my best friend is a Muggleborn and he eloped with a pureblood."

"So, I don't see the problem." Romilda said confused. Todd laughed.

"Remember Bellatrix's little sister, Andromeda?" he asked. Romilda scowled.

"Yes, how can I forget the one person who cursed me nearly every week?"

"Well, that's who Ted married." Todd said. Romilda's jaw dropped.

"He married a Black? Is he crazy? That's practically planning your own death." She shouted. Todd chuckled.

"Believe me; we all told him so, even Andromeda, but he wouldn't hear it. So after school, he and Andromeda simply disappeared. The Death Eaters assumed I knew where they were, but I didn't. So, they killed me. Or, Bellatrix did at any rate."

"I'm so sorry Todd. Ted must be heart broken." Romilda said.

"Forget Ted, my wife is going to be worse." Todd said bitterly.

"You have a wife? Oh, the poor girl." Romilda said putting a hand comfortingly on Todd's shoulder.

"Yeah, Cecelia. Do you remember her? She's Andromeda's best friend." Todd said.

"Oh, she was a horrible girl. I always wondered how Andromeda put up with her." Romilda said before she could stop herself. She blushed but Todd just laughed.

"Yep, that's her. She was a pain, but it turns out, it was all an act. That's why Annie could put up with her. She was trying to be different from her siblings. After all, being the youngest of fifteen is hard work."

"Oh, well, I suppose it would." Romilda said.

After that, the two spent every day together. Todd told Romilda everything that had happened since her death. Romilda in turn told him all she knew of the strange white home they inhabited. The two decided they ought to finally get to know each other. Todd wasn't nearly as annoying as Romilda had thought, nor was Romilda as overbearing as Todd had thought. They both quite enjoyed each other's company.

"Todd…does Remus have friends?" Romilda asked. "It's just; he's so shy around people that I thought it might be hard for him at school."

She was lying on the grass while Todd was floating in a pond in their meadow.

"Yeah, he's three very close friends. Er, one is James Potter."

"As in Charles and Tallulah Potter?" Romilda asked. "Aren't they a bit old to be having a kid?"

"You'd think, but it happened, and he's quite spoiled." Todd said. "Not in a bad way though. He doesn't get everything he wants, but he's never been neglected."

"I see, well, go on, who else is Remus friend's with?"

"Er, Peter Pettigrew. His dad owns a baggage shop in Diagon Alley."

"Hmm," Romilda said uninterested.

"He's really quiet and kind of slow I think." Todd said shrugging. "His last friend is Sirius Black."

Todd said this kind of reluctantly. Romilda shot up from the grass into a sitting position.

"Sirius _Black_? As is _Bellatrix Black_?" she asked venomously. Todd shrank to the other end of the small pond. He may have been older, but Romilda still frightened him.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way. Sirius isn't like the rest of his family. For one, he's in Gryffindor, that's how Remus knows him. Second, he doesn't believe in the whole blood purity crap."

Before Romilda could respond, there was a flash of white light on the far side of the pond behind Todd in the meadow. Todd hopped out of the water immediately and hurried over to the boy on the ground. Romilda followed a little more slowly. When she got over to them, Todd had already helped the boy sit up. He was no older than Romilda. He had shoulder-length black hair, blue-gray eyes and pale skin. There was something familiar in this boy's face, yet Romilda was sure she didn't know him.

Then he looked at her. Romilda fidgeted uncomfortably under his steady gaze. No one had ever stared at her that way. She heard Todd speak, but she didn't listen to what he said. The boy was still gazing at her. Romilda felt herself blush.

"Did you say _Lupin_?" the boy asked. He had a silky voice like none she had heard before. Who was he?

"Er…yes, I did." Todd said. The boy finally looked away and turned to Todd.

"Remus never mentioned a sister." The boy said. "At least, Sirius never mentioned Remus had a sister."

Romilda's daze broke. "You're a Black?" she asked. The boy turned back to her.

"Yes, I'm Regulus Black." He looked at her suspiciously. "Is that a problem?"

Romilda didn't know what to say. He wasn't angry, and he wasn't threatening her.

"No, I suppose not." She finally said.

"Good, because the three of us are stuck together, so we better make the best of it." Todd said. "So, what happened to you?"

"Er…well, I kind of drowned." Regulus blushed. Romilda couldn't help but think it was an adorable blush.

"How does a wizard drown?" she asked. Regulus glared.

"Inferi, possibly that I'm underage, and because, if I had lived, the Dark Lord would have murdered me himself."

"Who?" Romilda asked.

"The Dark Lord, it's what Death Eaters call Lord Voldemort." Todd said glaring at Regulus. Romilda gaped. Regulus frowned in annoyance.

"I'm not a Death Eater. I died trying to stop them. Thing is, I don't know if anyone will be able to stop the Dark Lord." Regulus stood up.

"Why not?" Todd asked.

"He made a Horcrux and if I'm right, more than the one my house-elf is trying to destroy."

"What's a Horcrux?" Romilda asked.

"You don't want to know." Regulus said. "It's dark magic that even the darkest of wizards usually avoid."

Romilda and Todd exchanged looks of horror.

"And he made more than one?" Todd asked with a slight squeak. Regulus nodded.

"That is so wrong." Todd said.

There was another flash of light.


	6. Orion

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the characters I made up though. Anyway, on to the story and review please! **

Chapter 5: Orion, 1979

"Where is my baby, Kreacher!" Walburga shrieked yet again. I couldn't take it anymore. I left the room and went to my study. I sat heavily in my desk chair. Placing my face in my hands, I finally let a tear lose.

He was gone, that much was obvious. Walburga and I had come home to see Kreacher frantically beating on a locket I had never seen before. He was crying, repeating "For Master Regulus…for Master Regulus." When we asked what he was doing, he said Regulus had forbidden him to say. When we asked where Regulus was, Kreacher dropped the locket and the hammer he was using to beat it. Then he burst into tears and simply said, "He's gone."

Walburga had gone into a frenzy, but I remained silent. I had lost both my boys, one to death and one to stubborn selfishness. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't Sirius being stubbornly selfish; it was Walburga and I. now we couldn't even mourn with him because we pushed him away. Did Sirius even know his brother was dead?

A breeze blew past my ear. I looked up out of my hands. A strange owl sat on my desk, a letter clutched in its beak. My question answered, I reached for my eldest son's letter. Shaking slightly, I opened it. I knew it would be nothing nice, but I hadn't expected to feel his disappointment through his words.

Father and Mother,

I hope you're proud of yourself. Regulus is gone because of he need to prove himself. He's dead because you insisted that Voldemort was right and I, his role model, was wrong. You led him astray. You broke him. I wish now that I had done more to protect him. I wish that he had come with me when I had run away. It's too late now, but mark my words; I'll work even harder now to bring Voldemort and his followers down, even if my family must go too. I wish I could say I was sorry for your loss, but I have a feeling you don't even care. He died "for the greater good" nothing more.

Sirius

I stared in horror. Not care about Regulus? How preposterous. He felt I didn't love my children. If only he knew how broken hearted I was when he had run away. If only he had known how proud I had been when he had been Sorted into Gryffindor. If only he had seen me, and not his mother.

Then it hit me. Sirius hated his mother, not me. I had never argued with him, not once. I had encouraged him; I had taught him to fly, to garden, to read, to be himself. Had he forgotten in his bigotry against Walburga? Walburga was the problem, and nothing more. I had to go talk to Sirius. I had to comfort him; Regulus had obviously meant so much more to him than he had let on.

I stood up and tucked the letter into my pocket. I grabbed my traveling cloak. It was time to set things right. I went downstairs where Walburga was pacing, still in shock over Regulus. When she saw me, she charged me.

"Aren't you even curious to how he died?" she asked. "Don't you even care?"

I glared at her. "I care much more than you do. Don't you realize it's our fault it even happened?"

"Our fault? How in the name of Merlin did you come to that conclusion?" Walburga snapped.

"We kept…no, you kept comparing him to Sirius every time he screwed up. Then you and Bella coerced him into becoming a Death Eater when it was obvious he didn't want to be. You don't care about anyone except yourself, Walburga, and you've killed one son and banished another. You may have even lost your husband too."

I stalked to the door.

"Orion Black, don't you dare walk out on me!" Walburga shouted.

"Watch me," I spat as I Disapparated from step. I appeared in a rather nice suburb. Sirius had done himself good. Regulus had mentioned that Sirius had moved into number 14. I found it quite easily. Sirius was outside with James and James' cousin and some redhead I didn't know. I approached cautiously. James spotted me first. He tapped Sirius shoulder quickly. Sirius slapped his hand away then looked over. I saw him stiffen.

I knew he wouldn't pull his wand on me; Sirius really wasn't violent. He walked over to me, his lips pursed.

"Father," he said stiffly.

"Sirius," I said calmly. "I came to apologize."

I saw his shoulders relax slightly. He looked at me suspiciously, yet hopefully.

"Oh, you have, have you?" he said. I nodded.

"Your letter made me realize that I hadn't been entirely truthful or supportive of you and your brother. I let your mother push me around for far too long. Could we talk inside? I think this may take a bit."

Sirius relaxed a little more. "I suppose so, let me just send Lily and James back home and we'll talk." He walked away. I quickly caught up.

"Is Lily the redhead?" I asked casually.

"Yes, she's James' wife." Sirius said reluctantly.

"The other girl, she's James' cousin, right?" I asked trying to keep a pleasant conversation.

"Yes, and she's my fiancée." Sirius said tersely. I stopped in my tracks. Sirius stopped and looked at me curiously.

"You're engaged?" I asked stupidly.

"Generally that's why one has a fiancé." Sirius said walking on.

"James, we'll pick this up at your place, okay?" Sirius told his best friend. James nodded.

"Okay, come on Lily, we need to clean up a bit." James said taking Lily's hand.

"We, you don't pick up after yourself hardly ever." Lily said playfully. "Bye, Sirius, bye Savannah." She said brightly. After she and James had Disapparated, Sirius turned to Savannah.

"I'll make this quick, you can go on ahead." He told her.

"Are you sure you won't need me?" Savannah asked.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He kissed her tenderly and she Disapparated.

"Let's get this over with." Sirius said marching inside. He led me to a small sitting room. He plopped down in a recliner and looked at me expectantly. I sat on the couch.

"Well, er, I want you to know, that I am very deeply upset over Regulus's death. I never wanted that to happen. I never wanted him to be a Death Eater, Bellatrix and Walburga forced it upon him. They wanted to make an example out of him. I think they were hoping you would come crawling back apologizing and worshipping at their feet. I'm glad you didn't. I'm very proud of you Sirius, I don't know if you know that, but I am. When you were Sorted into Gryffindor, I couldn't have been happier. You were much braver than any of the rest of us. Even Andromeda couldn't meet your bravery."

"Why are you telling me this? How do I know this isn't a trick?" Sirius said suddenly. I sighed.

"Well, for one, I don't think Walburga's going to let me back in the house after the way I spoke to her earlier. I blamed her for Regulus's death and for you running away. I told her she pushed you both to the edge. I told her she had lost both her boys and her husband to her selfishness."

Sirius gaped at me. This was obviously not what he had expected.

"Wait, you left her? Permanently?" he blurted. I nodded.

"But, I thought…you…why?"

"I was a coward. I never wanted to marry Walburga, we were an arranged marriage. You see, no one wanted to marry her and her parents figured that someone in the family couldn't say no. She's been in control of me ever since. It's only now I got the courage to even back talk her, let alone leave."

Sirius seemed lost for words. "You really weren't upset when I didn't get into Slytherin?" he finally asked.

"No, House doesn't matter to me. It's just a temporary home. It's what's inside that counts. I admit it, I'm not fond of Muggles or Muggleborns, but I never wanted them to be murdered. And I won't deny that we need them if the Wizarding World is to survive. All that really matters to me is if my boy is happy. Hopefully Regulus finally feels safe and happy. I know I failed him…and I know you feel like you failed him to."

Sirius stood abruptly and walked over to the window. I knew he was crying. Sirius hardly ever showed emotion and it embarrassed him when he did.

"It's okay to cry son, heaven knows I've done that today." Sirius' shoulders were shaking. I stood up and turned him around. He sobbed into my shoulder like he had done when he was little and Walburga had yelled at him for one little thing or another. It felt right. I was finally the father he needed again. When Sirius had finished, he looked at me.

"Sorry, I probably ruined your cloak."

"Nah, it'll live." I said smiling. He smiled too. He hadn't smiled at me in so long.

"You know, you can stay with Savannah and I. We have an extra room." Sirius said.

"I would love that. We could catch up." I said.

I should have known it was too good to last. I don't know how Sirius managed it, but he was able to get most of my things out of Grimmauld Place without Walburga knowing it. I was settling comfortably in, taking care of the house while Sirius and Savannah went to Order meetings.

One day I was sitting in my favorite armchair when I fell asleep. My left arm had been killing me. I figured a nap would stop the pain. I had never known such pain, especially for an arm. When I woke up, I wasn't in my armchair. I was sitting in a white meadow, leaning against a white rock. I sat up slightly confused. It would be just like Sirius to pull a prank on me.

"Dad!" I turned around ready to tell off Sirius, but it wasn't him. It was Regulus.

**A/N: In case you didn't figure it out, Orion had a heart attack. Review please!**


	7. Alphard

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the characters I made up though. Anyway, on to the story and review please! **

Chapter 6: Alphard, 1976

I smiled wide then laughed out loud. Sirius had run away from home. Cheeky little prat. I couldn't have been more proud, and more amused. First me, then Andromeda, now Sirius. The Black family was sure branching out. I stretched and put the letter on the coffee table.

I stood and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Lately I hadn't been very hungry, but Sirius' cheek brought a growl to my stomach. I chuckled again as I made myself a sandwich. Life was good again.

"I'll have to go visit him at the Potter's." I told myself. I chuckled again. I'd been alone for so long that I was talking to myself. Merlin, I really needed to go visit Sirius.

"I'll go after I eat." I said smacking the top of my finished BLT. I looked down as if I hadn't realized it was there. Smiling again, I picked it up and took a big bite. It was so delicious, I'd almost forgotten.

A half an hour later, I stood on the Potter's front step. I knew Tallulah didn't like me, so hopefully I met someone else at the door. I rang the bell. There were thunderous footsteps and the door opened. I smiled.

"Uncle Alphard!" Sirius cheered. He hugged me tightly.

"Whoa, careful now, don't break me!" I chortled.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were coming over." He said.

"Neither did I, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. Your parents must have said something awful to get you to leave." I said following Sirius into the giant house. Sirius shrugged.

"Not really anything new, I just got sick of Mother pestering me and Father sitting there like nothing was happening." He explained.

"James look who's here!" Sirius shouted up the stairs. James poked his head over the banister.

"Who?" he asked.

"My Uncle Alphard! You know the one who's normal!"

"Cool, I'll be right down!" James disappeared, then came thundering down the spiral staircase.

"Hi, 'm James Potter." He said holding out his hand.

"A pleasure, Alphard Black. The "normal one" apparently." I chuckled shaking his hand.

"Mum and Dad are out right now, but you should stay for dinner. We don't get many guests anymore. Is Remus home?" James asked. Remus lived in the house next door, or Sirius had told me.

"I don't know, I didn't check." Sirius said. James rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, what are you good for?" he asked.

"Eating?" Sirius suggested. I laughed.

"That's my boy." I said rubbing his head.

"Let's go get Remus and his dad, and then we can have a real party!" James said hurrying to the door. I chuckled and shaking my head, followed the two energetic teens. I hadn't had that kind of energy in a long time.

It turned out that Remus and his father lived in a quaint little cottage just off the Potter's land. Sirius knocked enthusiastically and by the time I caught up, Remus's father had opened the door.

"Well, hello Sirius, I didn't know you were coming over this summer." He said.

"He's staying with me, Mr. Lupin. He kind of ran away from home." James explained.

"You didn't," Remus appeared next to his father.

"Yes, I did." Sirius said proudly. Remus laughed.

"I can't believe you." Remus said. He spotted me. "Who's that?"

Sirius looked around. He pulled me forward.

"This is my Uncle Alphard." He introduced. "He's the only other Black who's cool enough to be called family." Sirius said.

"What about Annie?" I asked.

"She doesn't count, she's a Tonks." Sirius dismissed. I laughed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Alphard. I'm John Lupin." Remus's father said shaking my hand. "And this is my son, Remus." I shook his hand too.

"Sirius tells me you have a wicked fist." I said with a wink.

"He would know from experience." Remus smirked. Sirius blushed.

"We're having a big dinner; do you guys want to join?" James asked.

"Please Dad?" Remus asked immediately. John seemed to ponder. "I don't know, it would mean leaving your room for at least an hour…"

Remus smacked his father's shoulder. "I think I'll live." He said. The other two cheered and the three boys tore off back to Potter Mansion. John and I laughed.

"What I would give to have that kind of energy again." John chuckled.

"Here, here," I agreed. "This may seem blunt, John, but is Remus a werewolf? It's just, Sirius mentioned that was one of the reasons he fought with his parents."

"How did you guess it was Remus?" John asked.

"Well, Sirius said it was one of his friends…not his best friend." I explained. John nodded. "I think it's very brave of your son and his friends. They are an exceptional group of boys."

"Yes, they are." John said quietly.

"So, where's your wife? Or do you not have one because of the war?" I asked.

"No, she divorced me after Remus was bitten. She was a Muggle and she couldn't handle all the stress of Remus having lycanthrope and the death of…well, let's just say it was more than she bargained for." John said quickly.

"Who died?" I asked. John sighed.

"My daughter, Remus is my second. His sister died trying to protect him. It would kill her to know that he was still hurt. She was very protective of him."

"John, could I asked a favor?" I asked. He stopped.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I don't want to tell Sirius quite yet, but, I'm dying." I said. John's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "I have a disease of the immune system, it's rare, but wizards get it often enough. I have only a couple more months to live. I have a house not far from here. Muddy Meadows, maybe you've heard of it?"

"Yes, it's a little cottage up in the suburbs. I had no idea it was yours." John said surprised.

"Yes, I left it to Sirius in my will, along with most of my gold. If you could just show him where it is once I've died I'd be most appreciative."

"Yes, of course." John said.

"One more thing, I'm giving the other half of my gold to Andromeda. Her address is number 2 Pinewood Dr, London. Could you take her the key when I've passed?"

"Yes, is that all?" john asked.

"My will is in the second drawer of my desk in the study. Here's the key." I handed him the key. He stared dumbfounded.

"Why are you entrusting this all to me?" John asked.

"I know you, I was one of the law enforcement officers that found what was left of your daughter. I asked you, because every now and then you need to voice it. Plus, Sirius said he trusts you." I explained.

"That would explain why you were so familiar." John said a little choked up. "Well, I'll do everything I can for Sirius and Andromeda, you can count on me."

"Thanks," I said.

It was late December. I was curled in front of my fire gazing at a picture, a picture of a girl I hadn't seen in over twenty-five years. I missed her with all my heart. She was probably part of the reason the disease was killing me faster than it should have been. I was eager to see her again.

The wind howled outside and whipped the snow against the windows. I snuggled further into my fleece blankets. I coughed. My chest heaved and I leaned back against the couch. Sometimes I thought I was going to cough up a lung. I had pneumonia on top of everything else. He shivered violently and another coughing fit ensued.

I could barely remember what it was like not to be sick all the time. I picked up a glass of water from the end table beside me and tried to take a sip without spilling it all over me. I didn't succeed because the doorbell rang. Cursing under my breath, I set the glass down and stood slowly to go answer the door.

"Uncle Alphard?" I heard a girl shout.

"I'm coming, hold on." I shouted back hoarsely. I got to the door and unlocked it. It was Andromeda.

"Hey Annie, come on in." I said. Andromeda obeyed, coming in out of the blizzard. I went back to my seat.

"I know your dying and so does Sirius." She said without preamble. I nodded.

"It's hard to hide." I admitted. "Is that why you came?"

"I was afraid that you weren't getting proper care living here all alone. Why don't you come live with Ted and me? We can move Nymphadora into our room temporarily."

"Annie, I don't want to put anything more on your shoulders. Nothing can help me. I'm a sick old man." I said firmly.

"You're not old, Uncle Alphard, just sick." Andromeda said. I shook my head.

"I am old enough. Dear Andromeda, go home to your family. Take care of your daughter, not me." I begged. Andromeda frowned.

"No, I can't just let you die without a fight." She said. I smiled sadly.

"Annie, sweetheart, this disease has no cure. All the Healers have said so. They told me I spent too much time in the Congo, but I didn't listen. Now I'm paying for it. Please, don't worry about me. I've lived a lot longer than I should have." A coughing fit over took me. I grabbed a napkin and covered my face. If she saw, she would definitely tell me to go to St. Mungo's.

"Uncle Alphard! You're coughing up blood! That's serious; you need to see a Healer!" Andromeda urged. I shook my head.

"It just means I'm nearly dead, now go home. You don't need to see me die." I said quietly. Andromeda's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't say that! You can't die! I still need you!" she cried. I cupped her cheek.

"You have Ted and that beautiful daughter, you don't need me anymore. All you need is them and Sirius." I said. The room felt colder. I wrapped the blanket closer to me.

"But…"

"No buts Annie, my time is done. I love you and I love Sirius, but I can't hold on anymore." I whispered.

"I'm staying here. I want to make you comfortable." Andromeda insisted. I nodded, too weak to argue. The door bell rang again. Andromeda went t get it.

"Uncle Alphard," Sirius knelt down beside me.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked.

"I ditched, what else is new?" he chuckled weakly. "You're going to be okay, right?" he asked.

Poor Sirius, he was still so young, young enough to believe that just asking one to get better meant they would be. I shivered violently again and closed my eyes.

"Sirius, I'm not sure he's going to make it through the night." Andromeda whispered. Sirius grabbed my hand.

"No, he has to be okay. You hear me Uncle Alphard, you can't die!" he begged, I could hear the tears choking his words. Andromeda gently pried his hand from mine.

"Sirius, all we can do is make him as comfortable as possible."

"No!" Sirius broke down. I could here him crying and Andromeda's voice comforting him. I opened my eyes.

"Sirius," I croaked. Sirius shot over to me. His eyes were red and puffy and tears were still leaking out of them. "I don't want you to stay. I can't tell Andromeda to go, but you are much too young to be here for this."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sirius said firmly. I sighed, but it turned into a cough. Andromeda immediately took over.

"Go back to school Sirius. I'll come get you tomorrow. Dumbledore will understand. For now, I want you to go back and just wait. I'll write before I come get you." She said in a commanding tone. I knew Sirius would listen to her. He hugged me.

"I love you Uncle Alphard." He whispered.

"I love you too, Sirius," I said. He let go of me. I heard the door open and slam shut a few minutes later. Andromeda hovered over me with a wet cloth.

"It'll be much easier if you just go to sleep Uncle Alphard." She said, her voice cracking. Her face was red too. I touched her hand.

"John Lupin has the key to get to my will. He lives over by the Potters. Go to him before you go to Sirius." I croaked. Andromeda nodded, unable to speak. I smiled and closed my eyes. I don't know how long it took, but when I opened my eyes, it wasn't Andromeda's sweet face I saw, but a girl I had only seen in pieces.

"You're John Lupin's daughter." I said. She nodded.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"I helped recover what was left of you after the werewolf attack." I explained.

"Oh, do you want to come inside?" she asked pointing to a white marble castle. I nodded. Maybe Gabrielle was there.


	8. Marlene

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I wrote this because she killed off all my favorite characters (they'll have a * next to their name) and because it sounded cool to write. I did invent some of these characters.

Chapter 7: Marlene, 1978

"Bye Andromeda, bye Ted, thanks for the tea!" I called as I walked down the Tonks' cobbled stone path to the sidewalk.

"Good-bye Marlene, say hello to Sirius for me!" Andromeda called.

"Can do!" I said before I Disapparated. I reappeared in a small suburb. I headed north to Morning Ave. There I knocked on number six. A voice shouted from behind the door.

"State your name!"

"Marlene McKinnon married to Michael McKinnon, mother of Joseph and Timothy McKinnon! My cousin, Frank Longbottom, locked our uncle Caleb in the garden shed with his own wand!"

"That's her, Fabian." I heard Frank say wearily. The door opened.

"Good evening Fabian, thanks Frank." I said with a smile. Frank and I went down the hall to the kitchen where the Order was gathering. Fabian remained by the door to check other members in. All the youngsters were already there; James Potter and his girlfriend Lily Evans, Frank's girlfriend Alice, Sirius Black and his girlfriend Savannah, Remus Lupin and his girlfriend Mary MacDonald, and Peter Pettigrew. Gideon Prewett was there too, half asleep at one end of the table.

"What's up with Gideon?" I asked.

"His sister had twins last night. He's exhausted out of his mind. That's why Fabian is being so short." Frank explained.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the twins!" I said excitedly. Molly and Arthur Weasley had the cutest children ever.

"I hope we get started soon, most of us need to get back home before our parents catch us out after hours. The woes of Christmas Break." Frank joked. I giggled then walked over to Sirius.

"Hey, Sirius, Andromeda told me to say hi." I said. Sirius smiled.

"Er, well, okay then, hi." He said.

"You don't remember me, do you?" I asked.

"Er, no, sorry." He said.

"I was one of Andromeda's bridesmaids at her wedding. We went to school together. I was in Ravenclaw with Ted." I explained.

"Oh, you were the only girl with blonde hair, weren't you?" Sirius asked. I laughed.

"Yep, that was me." I said.

"Enough chit chat, let's get this meeting started. Who are all these?" Alastor Moody asked.

"These are some recruits. They'll be joining us once they graduate. They are all 17 or older, so they can be here. Dumbledore invited them." I explained. Moody grunted.

"Trusts too many," he muttered.

"Is that _the_ Auror Moody?" James asked me. I nodded. Following Moody was Benjy Fenwick. He had graduated two years previously. He was a short man with a wickedly sharp tongue.

"Evening, Marlene how's the family?" he asked sitting down."

"Fine, it's a daddy's night." Said. Benjy nodded.

"So, did you find Dedalus?" I asked.

"Oh yes, he's more annoying than a child. I'm not my cousin's babysitter, but apparently no one else will deal with him. Now he wants to join the Order!" Benjy roared.

"I don't see the problem. He's just a little easy to overexcite." I laughed. Benjy grumbled.

"Hello Marlene,"

"Hello, Edgar, how's Lexi?" I asked.

"Oh, she's fine, keeps saying the kids are driving her up the wall, but I think its all talk. The only one who's a real pain is Carter. Thinks he's some sort of ladies man. Said he learned all he knows from some kid named Sirius Black. I ought to tell that boy off whoever he is." Edgar laughed.

"Well, that's him over there." I said pointing to the handsome devil. Edgar laughed harder.

"That explains a lot." He said.

"Has Edgar finally lost it?" Dorcas asked. I laughed.

"He might have, he just figured out who his teenage son's idol is." I explained.

"Ah, that would do it. I take it it's one of those handsome young men over there?" Dorcas said pointing at the young bloods. I nodded.

"The one with the long black hair." I said.

"His son has good taste in role models." Dorcas said appreciatively. I shook my head.

"Well, we do have a full house." Dumbledore smiled. The room grew quiet. Moody "harrumphed" and Dumbledore smiled at us all.

"I'm going to make this meeting short for our students who need to get home. Caradoc Dearborn who has been missing since 1974 has been officially labeled dead. No body has been recovered but as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, I don't believe they would want to keep him alive this long unless he had given them information. Obviously, he has not done so. Tonight I just urge all of you to remain alert and safe. Good night,"

We all left whispering. I was sorry to hear that Caradoc was definitely dead. He had been such a sweetheart. He was a Muggleborn though, so he was at a great risk anyway. It was a good thing he didn't have a girlfriend or a wife. That was always the hardest part, telling family members that their loved ones were dead. Why, just the other day, Benjy and I had to go to a young couple and tell them that their four-year-old daughter had been ravaged by a werewolf and proclaimed dead that very morning.

When I got home, I was so preoccupied I didn't notice the front gate hanging off its hinges. I did notice the open front door. Panicking, I ran inside. I snuck toward the living room, my wand in my hand. I could hear voices issuing from there.

"Where is she? Another Order meeting?" a rough male voice asked.

"She went to visit some family friends!" Michael insisted.

"Liar!" There was a thud as if the man had punched my husband. I cautiously poked my head around the wall to see what was going on. Timothy, my six-year-old, was huddled in a corner, tears streaming down his face, obviously terrified. My four-year-old, Joseph, was no where to be seen.

"I'm telling you she's in Muggle London. She's with the Tonks family, you know, your sister-in-law?" Michael said. That struck a nerve with the Death Eater holding him. He had long blonde hair; Lucius Malfoy.

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. I reacted instantly; my foot struck the Death Eaters groin. He grunted and let me go. I rushed into the living room, launching myself at Lucius. I knocked him over and we landed hard on the carpet.

Another, stronger pair of arms lifted me off of him.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"Rabasten, you need to work on your capturing skills." the Death eater holding me said.

"Oh shut up, Rodolphus." The Death eater groaned. Lucius stood up.

"Filthy blood traitor. I'll teach you to attack me." He put his wand to my throat. "You going to tell me where you were tonight?"

"Ted and Andromeda invited me over for tea to get away from the kids for a bit." I said. Lucius slapped me.

"Mummy!" Timothy hit Lucius' thigh. Rabasten shoved back into the wall.

"Don't you dare touch my son like that!" I spat struggling against his brother's vice-like grip. I tried to find Michael, but he was pinned to the floor by a large blonde Death Eater.

"Oh, well, how about this." He picked up Timothy by his shirt and Lucius pointed his wand at his chest.

"Where were you?" Lucius asked again.

"Let him go, he's just a kid!" Michael shouted.

"Shut it McKinnon or you'll go the same way as the little one." The blonde Death Eater growled.

"What?" I said frantically. The blonde Death Eater smiled and pointed behind me. There lay Joseph, his blue eyes open in fear. I screamed.

"Joseph, what have you monsters done?" I struggled against Rodolphus, but he wasn't relenting. I sobbed. My baby was dead, murdered by these monsters.

"I'm going to ask one more time, where were you?"

"I told you, I was with the Tonks'. You can even ask them!" I shouted frantically. I just wanted to go to my poor baby. Joseph…

"We may just pay that little whore a visit, won't we Lucius?" Rodolphus chuckled.

"Yes, but since we can't get the truth from her we'll just finish her off. Avada Kedavra!" Timothy fell limp. Michael launched himself out from under the blonde Death Eater. He hit Lucius hard causing him to hit his head on the ottoman. I elbowed Rodolphus in the gut and kicked Rabasten in the groin again. Then I ran to timothy. He was already cold. The blonde Death eater was on his feet again, ready to attack my husband. I picked up Rodolphus' fallen wand.

"Stupefy!" I shouted. The blonde fell over. I scooped up Timothy's tiny body and ran to Joseph. I picked him up too and ran into the next room. I placed them in a kitchen cupboard so the Death eaters couldn't find them and ravage their bodies. Then I went back to help my husband, just as part of the roof collapsed. Coughing and spluttering, I screamed Michael's name.

"I'm over hear!" he called. I rushed into his arms and sobbed.

"It's okay, I think we're safe now." He said.

"But, the boys." I sobbed.

"I know, it's not fair, but we can have more children." He said optimistically.

"Good luck with that." A woman towered over us. We backed away.

"Trying to kill my husband, are we?" the frightening woman asked. She had wild black hair, wild black eyes, and red, red lips. "I don't like that plan. Why don't we kill yours instead, Marlene?" she pointed her wand at Michael.

"Crucio!" she screamed. Michael shouted in pain. He was writhing in agony.

"Stop it! Stop please!" I begged. "Stop hurting him!"

"Then I'll make it simple." With a flash of green light, Michael stopped moving.

"Michael!" I tried to reach him, but an agony I had never felt fell over me. It was released almost immediately.

"Who else is in the Order?" the woman asked.

"I'll die if I tell you." I said. I had no reason to be nice. My family was dead. There was nothing left to fight for.

"Go ahead, I'm waiting." The woman said.

"May the dragons burn you." I spat. The woman growled and finished me off.

The next thing I knew, Michael had me in his arms and my boys were screaming "Mummy!" at the top of their lungs. We were in a white meadow and there was a large castle made of white granite behind us. I saw my family coming down to greet us. I would miss earth and all my living friends, but at least I was still with my family.


	9. Flashback:Kendra

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I wrote this because she killed off all my favorite characters (they'll have a * next to their name) and because it sounded cool to write. I did invent some of these characters. This one is a short one. 

Chapter 7: Flashback: Kendra 1862

"Eat something, please sweetheart." I begged my daughter. Arianna turned her nose up.

"I don't want soup." She said. I sighed. It had been like this for eight years. For three of those years I'd had it easy. Aberforth was the only she would eat for. He was at school now so he couldn't help. He didn't want to go to school, but an education was important. If only Percival were here…

"Arianna, if you eat your soup we can go visit Bathilda." I said. Arianna loved the batty old woman and her vast knowledge of wizarding history.

"Do I have to?" she asked.

"Yes, if you don't eat bad things will happen to you." I said. She didn't like the word die. It nearly always set her off and with Albus off at school, I couldn't afford for her to lose control of her magic. He was the only one who could contain it.

"Fine," Arianna sighed opening her mouth obediently.

When we came home from our walk over to Bathilda's the boys were inside getting settled. Arianna cheered and ran to hug Aberforth. Albus didn't even seem to notice us, so immersed in a letter he saw nothing else.

"How was school boys?" I asked.

"It could have been better." Aberforth said. "They're still calling me…well, it doesn't matter."

Albus slammed his letter down on the countertop.

"He won't let me help him. He let's people bully him and when I try to help he shoves me away." He said angrily.

"I don't need your help," Aberforth spat. Albus rolled his eyes.

"You need me as much as Arianna needs Mother." He said. "You're just too prideful to admit it."

"Boys, stop fighting." I said warily. Ever since Arianna was attacked the two had fought more and more. More often than not, it was their bickering that set off their sister. "I merely asked how school was. Aberforth, I don't see why Albus can't help you. He obviously cares that you're getting hurt."

"No he doesn't, he just wants to show off." Aberforth snapped.

"Don't use that tone with me." I snapped.

"And I don't need to show off." Albus said. "Everyone knows how good I am. If we were closer people wouldn't bully you."

"If we were closer I might have a seizure." Aberforth said.

"Aberforth Cornelius that is an awful thing to say to your brother. Apologize this instant." I shouted. When had the two come to such hostilities?

"No, I won't," Aberforth said folding his arms. "Did you know he's planning on traveling the world until next spring with his sidekick?"

"Friend," Albus corrected. Aberforth ignored him.

"He doesn't plan on coming home either. He wants to be Minister for Magic and Merlin knows what else and he's going to pretend like we don't exist at all!"

"I will not!" Albus countered. Arianna looked on the verge of tears. Time to intervene.

"Aberforth, I want you in your room this instant! Until you can be civil with your brother you are hereby banned to your room. Do you understand me?"

"You always take his side!" Aberforth retorted. "You can't ban me to my room. Who will watch Arianna? And if he leaves, who will be able to stop Arianna's panic attacks? Why don't you see I'm not the bad guy here?"

"Neither one of you are, there is no bad guy. Now get to your room!" I shouted. Arianna began to cry and shake.

"Stop…stop…" she begged.

"You have to punish him too!" Aberforth said. "He's one of the bullies!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Albus argued. "What cause do I have to bully you? You aren't worth it."

"Albus!" I gasped. He had said anything so hateful before.

"It's the truth! I've tried for years to stop the fights, but Aberforth just won't quit. He doesn't even want me here so why he's so upset Elphias and I want to travel is beyond me…"

"You're just friends with him to make you look good! No one else would go near him because he had those marks from his dragon pox. It's an image thing!"

"Aberforth!"

"Stop…stop…"

Suddenly the room shook violently. We all fell over. I crashed into the pantry. Aberforth flew under the dining room table and Albus was tossed into the back door. Aberforth was quickest to get up.

"Arianna, calm down! Stop!"

"She can't hear you!" Albus called over a strange roaring sound like fast moving air. "She's already in her trance. She doesn't know what she's doing!"

"Then stop her you prat!" Aberforth snapped.

"Stop fighting! That's why she's in this state!" I shouted. I stood and tried to get to her but something like a force shield kept flinging me back. Albus got out his wand and started trying to penetrate her shield to no avail. Aberforth kept charging it and getting flown farther and farther away.

"Aberforth, stop before you get hurt!" I called.

"Arianna!" Aberforth shouted. Suddenly, all the cutlery flew out of their drawers. They hovered in the air a moment before they flew at all of us. Albus waved his wand and the cutlery dissolved before it hit any of us.

"We need to get to her to calm her down!" I shouted over the whistling air that started blowing our hair everywhere, making our robes flap. All three of us got as close as we could. Then, it got worse. Arianna seemed to know Albus was the biggest threat. Some sort of white lightening struck him before he could react flinging him against the wall and knocking him out cold.

"Brilliant, now what?" Aberforth roared.

"Distract her!" I shouted. "I'll try to penetrate her defenses!"

Aberforth nodded. "Arianna, look at me!" he shouted picking up broken wood from the broken drawers and scattered cutlery. Arianna's glazed eyes turned to him. A cupboard behind Aberforth's head opened up.

"Aberforth. Look out!" I warned but too late. The door whacked him hard causing him to sprawl across the floor knocked out too. Then Arianna turned to me.

"Baby girl, don't do this! You hurt your brothers! What would Papa say?" Arianna paused for a moment, but just a moment. Then a rush of air sent me flying out the back door and into the fence. There was blinding pain as the fence splintered from the impact. My leg had been impaled by a part of the now broken fence. I couldn't stand. Arianna came outside. She looked at me and glared. My wand was inside; I had no way to protect myself. I knew little wandless magic, nothing protective.

"Arianna, it's Mama! It's Mama, stop!" But Arianna didn't recognize me. The glass in the house exploded into a million little shards, some embedding themselves into me. Surprisingly it all missed her, which meant her shield was still up.

"Arianna!" I shouted one last time. The air began to crackle and hiss and the ground began to burn beneath me. "Arianna! It's Mama!" A bolt of electricity struck me in the chest. The voltage was enough to stop my heart. When I blinked my eyes open I sat in a white meadow, my leg no longer impaled, no glass cuts on me, no injuries whatsoever. Knowing what must have happened I cried.


End file.
